The invention relates to abrading and handheld disc grinding or, more particularly, to a backing plate and disc cooperatively configured to allow an angled grinding operation on a given workpiece at the same time as blowing a strong current of air over the workpiece. The invention also relates to a coupling adapter for inserting between a handheld grinding tool and a disc/plate combination, as well as to a locking nut or fastener for securing a disc/plate combination in a given alignment.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.
It is an object of the invention to provide a combination backing plate and disc for blowing angled-grinding operations.
It is an alternate object of the invention to configure a backing plate with apertures and blowing vanes as well as configure the disc with matching apertures to accomplish the blowing service.
It is another object of the invention to configure the blowing vanes and apertures to permit a worker to view the workpiece therethrough.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a locking device for the inventive backing plate and disc such as a locking nut or fastener or the like, all three of which are cooperatively configured to increase the chances that a given alignment between the disc and backing plate is obtained.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an adapter for extending the distance between the handheld grinding tool and the combination disc/backing plate for various purposes as explained more particularly below.
These and other aspects and objects are provided according to the invention in a blowing angled-grinding combination that accomplishes forced-air blowing away of debris from the point of operation on the workpiece as well as to provide forced-air cooling to the workpiece.